1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the pipeline industry. In more specific aspects, the present invention relates to pipeline geographic information systems, software, and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the late 1970s, emerging computer technology resulted in computer mapmaking. The early computer maps included data associated with a geographical location. By the early 1980s, as computer technology became more advanced and less expensive, geographic information systems (GIS) emerged. A graphical information system is basically a system capable of assembling, storing, manipulating, and displaying geographically referenced information or data identified according to a location. Modern geographical information systems are capable of integrating maps made from the same scales, overlaying different types of maps on a particular area to make a new map that combines the attributes of the individual maps, and generating buffer or proximities around points, lines or polygons on a map. Geographic information systems generally have two primary data structures: “raster” where special features are stored as an array of regularly spaced cells; and “vector” where spatial features are represented by either points, lines, or polygons. Much of the geographic data used in geographic information systems is captured from digitized maps, digitized satellite imagery, and aerial photographs.
Many companies are beginning to recognize the benefit of tracking pipeline assets using geographic information systems and are already using Computer-Aided Design Drafting (CADD) software which can be used to build some components of a geographic information system, such as the production of base maps, pipeline alignment sheets, and pipeline facility drawings. The user merely assigns geographic reference criteria to each element stored in the geographic information systems database. As part of the development of a geographic information system, many companies are instituting Electronic Document Management Systems. This allows for drawings or data sheets to be geographically linked. Also, as part of the development of a geographic information system, many companies are implementing Global Positioning System (GPS) surveying. This can be accomplished, for example, by a surveyor carrying a portable GPS receiver, whereby the surveyor moves from point-to-point and stores the individual coordinates of the various physical structures to be entered into a geographical information systems database.
Applicants have recognized that hydrocarbon pipeline distribution networks may readily lend themselves to tracking on a geographic basis. When implemented with respect to pipeline networks, the geographic information system can allow a user to pan through the digital image of the pipeline network and select specific pipelines or segments of pipelines to display attribute information. Applicants also have recognized that, following the trend toward the paperless office, data resources, in particular technical data and reference material, can be linked with the various pipeline components having corresponding geographical locations to provide the user technical data for the selected pipeline component.
Pipelines crossareas range from remote to highly populated. Applicants have recognized a need to take precautions to enhance smooth recovery and minimize associated risk in an emergency situation. In order to meet these objectives, Applicants have recognized a need for instant and continuous access to current and historical information related to the various pipeline features and upstream or downstream equipment directly or indirectly connected to a pipeline that has operational or environmental constraints. Based on these objectives, Applicants have explored the use of geographic information systems technology to develop an emergency response system.
A first step in developing a design concept was to define the scope of an emergency response system. Considerations included the complexity of the pipeline operation and the recognized need to simplify the retrieval of information and minimize or eliminate information retrieval time. The next step was then to determine the proper geographic information systems platform. Consideration in determining the proper base geographic information system software included the recognized need to quickly respond to user inquiries, especially from remote user sites and to interface with current databases (pipeline data records and digital maps). The Applicants recognized that none of the available software packages were alone capable of satisfying Applicants' objectives.
The next step in developing the design concept was to examine existing digitized computer-aided design drafting (CADD) maps and electronic pipelines technical data (EPTD) which hold physical engineering pipeline assets characteristics for implementation with base geographic information system software. In an early design concept of an Emergency Recovery System using a pipeline geographic information system (Phase I), the idea was introduced to design a system that would theoretically allow a user to retrieve data within a selected operational area. The user would be provided the ability to find a particular predetermined pipeline location and retrieve any features or information belonging to the location. By setting a buffer zone boundary around the pipeline, the design would theoretically attempt to provide a user a representation of a rupture exposure radius coverage area for a pipeline and theoretically provide the ability to inquire about any features within the highlighted area such as how many valves exist within the selected rupture exposure radius. The early concept also included the desire for the system to display critical and engineering drawings like valve operating diagrams, safety instruction sheets, and process and instrument diagrams. The early design concept also included the desire to provide the user the ability to determine upstream or downstream isolation valves to isolate a rupture, to provide information on operational area contact persons for the ruptured location, and to provide the user the ability to keep historical and critique reports of any disaster.
In a second concept phase (Phase II), proposed were additional functions that would need to be developed to extend the capability of the Emergency Recovery System to form a more comprehensive pipelines geographic information system, beyond that of just an Emergency Recovery System. Proposed was the addition of a database including inspection, operation and maintenance data of the pipeline network, the ability to display corrosion or scraping data to help effectively plan and execute required pipeline repairs, and the ability to develop intuitive predictive maintenance analysis. For example, the user could highlight an area of intensive corrosion rates which will enable protective maintenance activities or could develop a maintenance repair plan where corrosion indications are related to geographical locations.
Proposed additional functions also included a link to external resources to locate the nearest support government agencies. The proposed concept also included assigning a dollar value to various real estate based on selected criteria such as soil type in order to plan the most cost-effective routing of new pipelines or the development of routing contingencies. The proposed concept also involved the desire to implement the use of a GPS with field workers to allow the workers to locate assets. Also proposed was the use of handheld computers with GPS to provide the field worker or inspector with customized mobile digital maps showing the exact position of the work location and to enable them to inquire and store related data. The proposed concept also involved the use of GPS technology to provide a unique reference point to relate pipeline information like that associated with cathodic protection systems, and maintenance and inspection data. Additionally, proposed was the use of scrapers implemented and based on GPS technology for precisely locating a net loss indication or corrosion (both external and internal) and cracks.
As such, Applicants have recognized there still exists a need for a geographic-based pipeline management system, software and methods that actually can be implemented to represent the pipeline network on digital area maps and integrate the pipelines with related technical, maintenance, and operations database records. Applicants also recognize a need for a pipeline management system, software, and methods to provide a single source of information to be referenced instead of maintaining several systems or hardcopies in all remote locations and with concerned employees, which makes the update and tracking of these copies a difficult activity; to provide online engineering data and drawings necessary to recover from emergency situations; and to provide for the integration of additional technologies such as the Personal Computer (PC) or Pocket PC, GPS, satellite imaging analysis, and field data monitoring to extend the availability of critical data to remote and field workers, and to assist in better decision-making at management level.